Kio Kitty
by Miro-san
Summary: Kio is pitying himself, why doesn't his Souchan love him anymore? Why did that Aoyayi's have to take him away. Is there somthing Kio doesn't know? [Yaoi! Yaoi! Rated M for the 3rd Chapter, and Part of the 2nd. Please R&R]
1. Remember

**Kio-Kitty**

**By, Miro-san.**

**Chapter One:: Remember...**

Kio groaned, Soubi was again endlessly texting the child on his phone. Even when he invited him over now, all he did was just that. And hardly spoke a word to Kio in edgewise. Kio was so lonely, even with Soubi just feet away from him, it was like he wasn't there... The Aoyagi's Had Taken his Sou-chan... The Only person her had every truly loved...

Kio remembered when they had been in love, blissful, but having to be secret about their romance. Soubi couldn't risk anything with Septimal Moon, especially Kio being caught by them. Soubi had loved him exceptionally, with over bubbling, blissful, joyful love. And Kio had loved him back, caring for him, caring for the wounds and gashes Soubi had got while training with Septimal Moon, and worrying about him while he was gone for long whiles at a time, while Kio was stuck in high school, worrying for him, and not paying attention to anything else.

And then, the act that had cost them everything, for the final, deepest connecting bond of his love, Soubi took Kio's neko ears. And Soubi lost his too. This immediately caused problems, for them. Septimal Moon undoubtedly noticed. And Then, when everything was out in the open, and Soubi made to explain himself, Septimal Moon took Soubi away from him, more and more... Leaving Kio alone, worrying. Then.. The Aoyagi saga started.. With the older one, Seimei. With Raven ears poised upon his head proving his innocence, and putting Kio and Soubi to shame without them.

Seimei had taken Soubi away for good, declaring that he was Soubi's master, and Soubi could not deny it. And He also made it clear to Kio to stay away, that he hated Kio, for not being "As good As he was", just because he was a sacrifice...He was over-protective, not letting Kio see Soubi for almost months at a time. He made it clear that he would never get to hold, or be held by his Sou-chan again.

Seimei was reckless with Soubi's body, pushing him to his limits, and fighting recklessly. He was hurting Soubi more with every fight, and Kio could do nothing for him, nothing at all, oh how he wanted to... But he could only watch while Soubi was used by him, this man.

And soon, Soubi had said he loved this man, and not Kio. Shattering his heart into pieces. But he Still loved Soubi, loved him with every little broken shard of his heart, if possible his love grew during longing. And So did his hate for the Aoyagi's. Then he had died, oh, a joyful day for Kio, but he couldn't show it, not while Soubi was around, Soubi seemed oblivious to the fact, hiding all his pain inside, and then, then he had gone and found the other boy, the new Aoyagi.

Soubi Stood up, jolting Kio from the trip down memory lane.

"Sou-chan?" He spoke hesitantly, "Where are you going?"

Soubi smiled as if he had asked something silly. "The porch Kio," He said, indeed walking out onto the porch.

Kio stood to follow him out the door, but he had shut the door behind him, blocking Kio's way. He Sighed, plopping down onto the couch again. He do anything to please that man, that man who no longer loved him, no longer cared for his "Kio Kitty". Thoughts about the past rambled on in his head, he was pitying himself. He needed sleep now, it was late. And he was tired, tired more mentally than physically.

Soubi came back inside, setting his phone on the table by the door, a rare thing indeed. "Bed Time for Baby?" Kio asked, voice heavy, rude spitefulness high-stung on every word.

Soubi looked at him, warning look in his eyes. Kio backed down, and nodded to imput that he was sorry, even if he really wasn't.

"Yes." Soubi replied, answering Kio's question.

He nodded, waiting to think of something else to say, of for Soubi to tell him it was late, and he should go. Yet, Neither Happened.

"Kio...?" Soubi spoke softly, voice a whisper, nearing the couch next to Kio, who looked at him, expecting a 'you should probably leave.' from him.

"Yes.. Sou-chan?" He asked, wondering what was going to happen.

"Remember... Do You remember Kio-Kitty?" He asked, standing dead still next to the couch, his eyes downcast, and almost closed.

Kio swallowed hard. "Yes.. I do Sou-chan..."

**Miro Note:3 Yay! First Chapter. This isn't finished yet, though I've been writing so I have 2 chapters already written. I won't upload the 3rd chapter until at least 3 people R&R This story.**

**So, if You liked it, Please Submit your Review of it. X3**


	2. All By My Lonesome

**Kio Kitty**

**By, Miro-san**

**Chapter Two:: All By My Lonesome...**

"Sou-chan..."Kio spoke again, his voice soft, his words hesitant on each syllable.

"Yes my Kio-Kitty?" He used Kio's nickname now, affectionately. He moved slowly, to sit down by his loyal kitty.

"I still..." Soubi broke him off, "I know you do Kio... And I'm so very sorry, I Love you too..." he said.

Kio leaned over onto him, burying his head in Soubi's chest like he so often used to do, his eyes held thick tears, with threatened to spill over his eyelids and down his cheeks at any moment. Soubi kissed the top of Kio's head, and his tears fell over his lids, and flowed down his cheeks.

"Sou-chan! You left me! You left me all by my lonesome!" Kio sobbed, hands clutching tightly onto Soubi's cotton shirt. He was over-joyed, confused, and angry at the same time.

Soubi embraced Kio, "I know Kio-kitty.. I'm sorry. And I Love you, I've always loved you..I always will." He turned Kio's Face upwards, towards his own, laying his lips on top of Kio's. Kio acted immediately, kissing him back passionately. Taste of lollipops and the taste of cigarettes filled the kiss, as they kissed.

Finally...

His tears didn't stop, he couldn't believe this was happening, believe this was happening again after so long. After waiting so long, his heart had given into longing for Soubi's lips on his.

They pulled away from the kiss, needing air.

"I love you more than anything Sou-chan..." Kio said, face red and wet with tears. Soubi ran his finger under Kio's eyes, to dry and wipe away his tears.

"I know you do Kio..." He replied, Kio had returned to holding on tightly to Soubi, hoping that everything was real, not another deluded dream.

Soubi kissed Kio again, atop his head, then moved Kio next to him on the couch again, kissing him again, hard on his bottom lip, sucking on it, and the sweet taste of the cherry sucker Kio had been enjoying earlier. He started kissing down the nape of Kio's neck, then kissed down farther, to the collar of the gray cotton shirt her wore, pulling it off Kio's delicate frame, showing Soubi what he wanted, Kio's bare flesh.

He kissed down his body, sensually, soft little ghost kisses on Kio's peachy flesh, until he got to the hem of Kio's black slacks, he looked up into Kio's eyes.

"Say You Love me..." Kio said quietly.

"You know I do..." He replied.

"Please.." Kio said, Not breaking eye contact as they studied each others eyes, Soubi's a hazardous deep Sapphire, Kio's a deep unreal chocolate brown.

"Say it. For me..." He spoke again, Soubi smiled.

"I love you Kio." He said, and Kio smiled happily and nodded.

Soubi fumbled with Kio's zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning his pants, revealing more peachy colored skin.

"Ooh Not wearing any undies?" Soubi teased, pulling off the silky slacks, and starting to kiss Kio again, kissing up his member, which was soon erect. He kissed Kio's head, and wrapped his lips around the tip of his member, and sliding down on it with it in his mouth, which was hot and sticky.

Kio moaned softly, and Soubi's tongue wrapped around Kio's manhood. Soubi slid up and down on his member, Kio groaning.

Soubi dragged out his tongue off of Kio's manhood, leaving a very thin trail of saliva on Kio. He kissed Kio again, sucking only on his tip. Kio groaned. "Oh... Sou-chan.. I'm going to.." Kio came into Soubi's mouth, warning a second to late, Soubi pulled off of Kio, then wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and swallowed Kio's seed.

Kio lay on the couch, panting softly. Soubi stood up, revealing a bump in his pants, pulling off his blue cotton t-shirt. Then, pulling off his jeans quickly. Kio had laid out on the couch, still panting, looking vulnerable. Soubi quickly pulled off his tight boxers, and set his knees on either side of Kio, moving his legs to behind his shoulders.

Miro Note:: 3 Chapter Two, Chapter Three is currently in progress. n.n I'll have it finished and uploaded Soon as I can!


End file.
